


Empty, Hurt & Alone

by lennyzxs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyzxs/pseuds/lennyzxs
Summary: Zoro and Sanji broke up and now Sanji is drowning his feelings with alcohol until a mysteriouss man approach him at the bar.LAW X SANJIZORO X SANJI (just mentioned)





	Empty, Hurt & Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Today I'm bringing you a LawSan fanfic, I really love this ship, but I noticed it's not really so popular like the other ships so I decided to add one more fanfic to the little library of LawSan fics. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

Sanji was sad, upset, hurt, confused and worst of all; he was drunk.

Sanji was sitting alone at the bar of a shitty place being miserable, but luckily the bar didn’t have much enlightenment so the dark circles below his eyes weren’t noticeable to the naked eye, he just looked like a mess. The music of a small group on stage made his head hurt a little, yes, it was definitely the music and not the fact that he was already in his ninth drink despite having a pretty low endurece to alcohol.

The blond took his phone out of his pocket.

“There’s no answer.” he said to himself, looking at the screen of the small device. He thought of writing another message, but he didn’t want to look more desperate than he already was.

Zoro was gone. He had told him that he couldn’t deal with this relationship anymore and then leave in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t the first big fight they’d had in their relationship, but this time it was different. In the six years they had been together neither of them had simply walked away and disappeared without saying anything. They had their fight on Tuesday night, Zoro told him it was all over and he took his keys and a couple of clothes and left. Today it was Saturday and Sanji still didn’t know anything about the green-haired man, Sanji noticed that Zoro had come back to pick up more of his things when he was working at the Baratie so at least he knew the idiot wasn’t dead or lost out there. By Thursday Sanji was already a little hysterical when he noticed that Zoro was not answering his calls or answering his messages, he was so desperate that he ended up going to look for him at his work only to regret it at the last minute when he was outside the building.

Sanji’s week had been a fucking nightmare, there was no other way to say it. His friends had tried to cheer him up, but that only made him feel uncomfortable knowing that they were probably doing exactly the same thing to Zoro at the same time, even Zeff had tried to cheer him up when he noticed that he was in a weird mood despite the blond’s efforts to keep his love problems a secret from him.

He didn’t care about the atmosphere of the place or the fact that this was a completely strange establishment for him, he just wanted to drink something somewhere that he would never have gone with Zoro so that he could forget… forget soon.

The blond put his phone back in his pocket when he suddenly heard:

“Good evening.”

Sanji looked in the direction where that playful voice came from and as he turned around he found an attractive man with black hair leaning against the bar about half a metre from him. The guy was very attractive, he was tall, he had a small beard, he was wearing a short-sleeved buttoned shirt of the same color as his hair with the first three buttons open showing his muscled and tanned chest that appeared being adorned with a big tattoo, his arms looked great, it was noticeable that he worked out, in addition to those big, tanned arms there were also some large tattoos, the guy wore two pairs of golden earrings in each ear, his eyes had some large dark circles below them, but instead of making him look bad they made him look more attractive for some reason. Sanji noticed how this mysterious man was seeing him and smiling at him with a playful smile.

“Good evening.” Sanji replied smiling. Although the blond didn’t look like it, he wasn’t the most sociable person in the world. He didn’t have the ability to make friends with anyone in half an hour like his friend Luffy was capable of, but with the alcohol’s help Sanji felt all sorts of things but shyness.

“I’m sorry to be so direct, but I couldn’t avoid seeing you since I entered the bar” he approached Sanji a little bit more without taking the smile off his lips “You’re deadass gorgeous” he paused to see the blond’s reaction “I was waiting for someone to come sit next to you because I thought it was impossible for someone as attractive as you to be in a place like this on your own, but I see you’re alone, right?”.

Sanji laughed a bit, he liked when people were straight forward.

“That’s right, I’m alone.”

“Great” the man with dark circles under his eyes smiled and extended his right hand “Law.” He presented himself stil showing a smug smile.

Sanji immediately took his hand and presented himself “I’m Sanji.”

"It’s a pleasure Sanji-ya, would you mind if I spent this beautiful night with you?” he said playfully as he sat down next to Sanji.

“I would be offended if you didn’t.”

—————————-

Sanji was the one who started everything, the night was going quite well, Law and he were talking and flirting at the same time, it was something pretty chill, but the alcohol gave the blond the push to start getting physical with his companion. It all started with caresses on the arm, then Sanji decided to approach him to touch the visible parts of the tattoo on Law’s chest and it was so until Law couldn’t keep his cool any longer and stole the first kiss from the blond. Sanji was the one who started everything and now he and Law were in the damn alley next to the bar kissing each other intensely. Law had him against the wall and his big tattooed hands ran all over the blond’s back. It wasn’t until Law squeezed the blond’s ass tightly that his tongues separated as Sanji couldn’t help but utter a loud moan.

Law stopped for a moment and then moved closer and rubbed his already erect limb with Sanji’s, both members were begging to get out of their cloth and denim prisons.

Law gave little kisses to Sanji’s cheek and whispered to his ear “Sanji-ya let’s go somewhere else to continue with this,” he said, putting their dicks back together over their pants.

Sanji, unable to speak because of the groans escaping from between his lips, only nodded.

—————————-

Law gave him the opportunity to choose where to go, either to the blonde’s apartment or his, but with the possibility of Zoro or someone being there, he decided to go to Law’s place.

As soon as they opened the door both men entered still kissing as if they needed each other to breathe. Law continued to move his hands all over Sanji’s back and ass, while the blond man placed his hands on the doctor’s wide chest.

It didn’t take them long to get to the black-haired man’s room. Sanji was thrown into the big bed as soon as he entered the room while still being kissed by the owner of the apartment above him, yet the sound of the doorbell caused the two to separate.

“Who comes to ring at this hour?” Law complained “Whatever” he decided to ignore it and turned his gaze back to the blond, but the doorbell didn’t take long to ring again and this time several times.

Law looked frustrated and annoyed, but ended up giving up, separating himself from the blond.

“I’m sorry Sanji-ya” his apology sounded honest “I won’t take long,” he said and then left the room.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, Sanji began to observe a little around him, the bed where he had just landed was a big bed, too big for just one person, the sheets were black and tidy, the rest of the room also looked quite clean, there were a few medical books, he noticed there was another door, it was probably a bathroom, but what caught Sanji’s attention the most was his reflection, apparently the doors of the closet in the room had mirrors and the whole bed could be seen in the reflection of these.

Sanji came back to reality when he heard Law’s footsteps closer and for some reason became nervous as if he had done something wrong and sat on the edge of the bed.

Law opened the door and apologized again.

“It was my neighbor Cora-san, he is very forgetful and careless man and he had a problem with his keys.

"Don’t worry, there’s no problem.”

“…”

“…”

A silence invaded the room for some reason, maybe the level of alcohol on Sanji’s blood was lower, maybe Law was more sober and didn’t want to continue with this, maybe a mistake was being made.

Law saw Sanji sitting on the edge of the bed with his two legs touching the floor. The tanned man smiled and quickly approached the blond squatting between his long legs.

“La-Law?” Sanji couldn’t even finish an entire sentence as he felt his companion unzip his pants.

“Sanji-ya, please lift your hips a little.” he said without turning to see him even as he looked at the blond’s crotch.

Sanji still nervous decided to obey. As soon as he lifted his hips he felt not only his trousers but also his underwear sliding quickly down his legs. This surprised him very much, he didn’t expect to be so exposed so quickly.

His face turned very red, but perhaps Law didn’t noticed thinking that the color was the alcohol’s doing. Sanji saw Law begin to see all his legs and his now exposed cock. He could no longer resist the embarrassment and put his knees together making impossible for Law to see his dick, but without fully closing his legs as Law was still between them.

“Sanji-ya, let me see you.” he said as he tried to separate the blond’s legs.

“It’s embarrassing to be the only one exposed, you know?” Sanji said blushing even more.

Law released Sanji’s knees. “I understand, in that case…” he began to unbutton his shirt even more and then take it off showing his well-marked body as well as all his tattoos.

Sanji forgot his shame for a second and finally saw the man’s complete tattoo, it was a huge heart and he also noticed that he had small hearts near his shoulders.

The blond returned to reality when Law returned to place his hands on his knees with the intention of separating them.

“Let me see you well Sanji-ya” it sounded like an order, but at the same time like a plea.

In spite of the embarrassment Sanji ended up giving up, spreading his legs completely and letting the black-haired man see what he wanted so much to see.

Law was left alone watching in silence and this only made Sanji feel even more akward.

Sanji was about to ask the doctor if something was wrong, but a moan was what occupied his mouth instead of words as he felt his cock being devoured by the doctor.

“Aaah agh” it was noticeable that Law had experience in this, he had just started and Sanji could swear that he was seeing stars.

The tongue of the man with was all over Sanji’s dick, the blond felt a little bit of tickels when he felt the hair of Law’s little beard. He wasn’t used to feeling those sensations, after all he had never had a companion with facial hair, Zoro never…

No!

He couldn’t think of him now, anything but that.

He was the one who left him.

He was the one who decided to leave.

He was the one who abandoned him despite promising never to do so.

Law’s voice brought Sanji back to reality, the man had stopped what he was doing altogether. “Is everything all right?”

“Huh? Su-Sure, I’m sorry”

Law looked the blond with a bit of doubt, but he didn’t take long to continue with what he was doing.

Not only did he suck his cock exquisitely but with one of his hands he stimulated Sanji’s balls, it was simply awesome.

“Aaaah ahhh Law” Sanji squeezed his hands against the black sheets.

Law continued to massage Sanji’s testicles when he noticed that this was turning him on even more and the blond’s groans were like music to the doctor’s ears. Law decided to do something that would make the blond even crazier, he took out Sanji’s dick that began to drip pre-seminal fluid from his mouth and directed his lips to the blond’s balls and then put them completely into his mouth.

“Ahhhhh! n-no wa-wait ahh!”

Sanji’s moans grew louder and louder and that only turned on Law more.

“La-Law I can’t anymore, I’m going to…”

Law quickly redirected his lips to the blond’s penis so that he could receive his seed inside his mouth and just so it was, the blond turned his head backwards as he released a loud groan and reached the climax.

The tattooed man felt the warm substance fill his mouth, then swallow it.

Sanji still recovering from his recent climax saw his companion lick his lips.

Law noticed the look of the blond in front on him and decided to say:

“You’re delicious Sanji-ya. Wanna taste it?”

Before Sanji could understand what he meant, Law approached him and began to kiss him fiercely. His tongue and Law’s made contact and that’s when he understood what the older one meant. Law’s saliva and traces of his own semen were now passing into his mouth allowing him to taste his own seed.

And shit, even though he just came he started to feel an erection again. Sanji was ready to ask him, even to beg Law right there to take him until he could no longer walk, but before he could share these thoughts with the tanned man a loud noise invaded the room, Sanji recognized the melody immediately.

Someone was calling him.

Sanji broke the passionate wet kiss to turn where the sound was from, his jeans.

“Ignore it, I bet it’s not important,” Law said, trying to get his attention while taking his chin and then possessing the blond’s lips again.

Sanji decided to listen to Law and ignore his tone until it stopped ringing completely. The lips of both men began to return to the intensity in which they were before being interrupted, the tongue of the young surgeon began to seek to get into Sanji’s mouth when the same sound a few moments ago sounded again.

Sanji laughed a bit, separating himself once more from the black-haired and sighed.

“I’m sorry, it may be something important.”

Sanji smiled a bit embarrassed and although it was noticeable that Law wasn’t very happy with the blond stopping their activities but he didn’t complain.

Sanji got out of bed and began to look inside the pockets of his pants to be able to take the call before it was too late.

His surprise was when when he saw the screen of the small device and the name that appeared was nothing more and nothing less than “Marimo”.

It was Zoro!

After several days without answering his calls, without answering his texts, without giving a fucking trace of life, Zoro was calling him again.

Sanji panicked a little, should he answer?

The blond quickly went to the bathroom in the room after apologizing to Law and telling him he would be out soon.

Sanji sat in the toilet still looking at his cell phone screen with the nickname of the man Sanji thought would be the one he would spend the rest of his days with.

He loved Zoro… No, he still loves him.

The blonde saw his phone screen again when it stopped ringing. Sanji unlocked the device and noticed that he had several notifications, most of them being messages from Zoro.

When he opened his messages he saw the small red circle with a number nine in Zoro’s chat, he decided to click on the chat.

‘Cook’ - 11:46 P. M.

'Cook’ - 11:58 P. M.

'Cook, are you in the apartment?’ - 12:15 A. M.

'Let’s talk, ok?’ - 12:16 A. M.

'Cook, please answer. I know you’re still awake at this hour’ - 12:30 A. M.

'I want to see you’ - 12:35 A. M.

'I need to see you’ - 12:35 A. M.

'Please’ - 12:36 A. M.

'Sanji’ - 12:40 A. M.

These messages…

What did they mean?

All this looked promising, it looked like a good thing, it even seemed, it even seemed… As if Zoro wanted to fix things between them!

But… No, it wouldn’t be that. Zoro left and after doing that Sanji felt betrayed, he would have expected that from anyone but never from Zoro.

And now the idiot believed that he could simply appear again out of nowhere in the same way that he left without warning?

He was the best chef in this fucking city, not the toy of a fucking swordsman with no sense of direction!

Because that’s what he seemed to be, isn’t it?

A toy.

Zoro didn’t think of all he suffered this damn week?

How much of a shit he felt?

How lonely and lost he felt?

No, of course not! The green-haired didn’t take his damn feelings into consideration. Sanji was not a toy, he got fucking feelings.

The ring tone of his cell phone brought him back to reality. The word 'Marimo’ was back on the screen, but instead of paying attention to the cell phone, Sanji finally got up from the toilet and began to see his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he was without pants or underwear, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were still a little red and so he decided….

“FUCK IT!”

Sanji without thinking too much decided to turn off his phone and came out of the bathroom practically kicking the door.

Law was sitting on the bed and jumped out at the blond’s sudden entrance.

“Sanji-ya?”

The blond suddenly without saying anything threw himself towards the doctor making him lie completely on the bed, Sanji was on him, both hands beside his face.

“Sanji-ya, what’s happening?”

“Let’s do it.” the blond replied smiling.

Law was a little surprised at how quickly the situation had changed, a moment ago Sanji was nervous from the simple fact of receiving an oral.

A little calmer, Law smiled mischievously.

“Do you think you can handle me?”

Sanji smiled after hearing that and directed one of his hands to Law’s pants grabbing his cock above his clothes.

“Less talk and more action shitty surgeon.”

“You just opened Pandora’s box Sanji-ya’.”

—————————-

The clock next to the bed marked 1:30 A. M. The night was silent, no noise came from the streets, all the neighbors were probably already asleep, the only thing that could be heard at that moment was the clash of skin to skin, strong and passionate blows accompanied by groans, moans and cursing.

In the bed whose black sheets were disorganized full of sweat and other fluids were two naked men, the larger of the two was above the blond with those long and white legs around him while he penetrated heavily without stopping.

“Law shit!” Sanji moaned putting his head backwards, his hands clinging to the other man’s wide back, Sanji was burying his fingernails around the huge tattoo on Law’s back and that did nothing but turn on the black-haired man even more.

“What is it Sanji-ya?” Law began to thrust harder when he felt pain on his back from the scratches that the blond underneath him was giving him “Are you going to cum again?” he smiled “I know you are, I can feel my dick squeezing more and more inside of you.

"Ahh ahh idiot don’t say that.”

“Come on Sanji-ya, this is no time for you to feel ashamed again, I think we’re past that point.”

Before Sanji complained about that comment, the doctor put their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

Both tongues began to dance with each other for a while until for lack of air the kiss ended, Law after separating his lips from Sanji’s, he took his chin and moved his face a little to be able to kiss and bite the blond’s pale neck.

Sanji wanted to tell Law not to leave any marks, but the tattooed man’s thrusts continued hitting at a point that drove him crazy, so he couldn’t articulate the words he wanted to say because of his own moans.

Sanji felt a little pain when he felt Law’s teeth burying in his skin, damn it, this shitty surgeon didn’t lie to him when he told him he was into this kind of stuff, Sanji replied to the pain by burying his nails even more in his only for tonight lover’s tanned back. Sanji buried his nails so hard that he felt a warm liquid on his fingertips, it was blood.

Law stopped thrusting completely.

Sanji quickly moved his hands away from Law’s back.

“Sorry Law I- Aaaah!”

Sanji let out a scream as he felt the man’s teeth sticking into his collarbone with much more force than when he did it on his neck, Law moved again, his thrusts were much more powerful than all the previous ones of the whole night long. Sanji could feel his inner walls expand even further around Law’s cock.

The movements were stronger and stronger, Sanji buried his nails again on Law’s back without even noticing it and his throat began to burn because of all his screams and moans.

Law unearthed his teeth as he continued to strike with the same intensity.

“Sanji-ya.” He called Sanji and turned him to see his eyes “I’m cumming.”

The blonde at the sound of that entangled his legs in Law’s lower back.

“Do it, I want everything inside!” At this moment Sanji’s mind could‘nt think clearly.

The thrusts went on and on until Law grunted as he reached his climax filling Sanji’s interior with his thick semen.

Sanji didn’t take long to reach his climax as well while feeling Law’s cock drill him deeply.

—————————-

Both men were completely naked, lying side by side facing the ceiling of the room, skin shiny from the sweat and their breaths were shaken, they seemed to have finished running a marathon.

“Are you ok Sanji-ya?” it was Law who spoke first, turning to see the blond next to him who was still looking towards the ceiling.

A minute passed when Sanji reacted and turned to see Law.

“Oh I’m fine, I’m sorry… I was just thinking.”

The tanned man looked at the blond in confusion, but couldn’t ask him if everything was really all right before Sanji quickly got out of bed to start collecting his clothes.

Law didn’t try to stop Sanji while apparently trying to escape from “this”, he knew that this could be just a one-night stand, but even though he had met Sanji a few hours ago after hanged out a little bit with him, he didn’t see the blond as the kind of person who had casual fucks.

Law wasn’t going to say anything, but when he saw how white liquid began to come out of the blond’s ass he spoke.

“Don’t you want to take a bath?”

Sanji turned to look at him and following the look from the gray eyes to his ass was when he finally noticed it too.

Semen was comin out of his asshole and it was a lot, Law and he did it for hours and the surgeon had come about four times inside him.

He had no choice.

“Sure, thank you.”

Sanji took all his belongings and took them to the bathroom in the room.

With the door closed, the blond man turned on his phone again. As soon as the screen turned on, several notifications appeared.

'Marimo: 10 missed calls’

'Marimo: 25 unread messages’

Sanji squeezed his cell phone tightly.

Zoro broke up with him and left, he no longer owed him anything.

However… Why did he feel so empty at this moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Did you hate it?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Also now I got a Twitter!!! @lennyzxs I post fanart and scream about how much I love Sanji so if you're interested check it out! <3


End file.
